The Mutiny
"The Mutiny" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was released on January 5, 2020 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * David Acord as Sidon Ithano * David Shaughnessy as Drell * Frank Welker as Chelidae * Gary Anthony Williams as Kragan Gorr * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza / Skreek * Jennifer Hale as Valik * Jonathan Lipow as Gork * Liam McIntyre as Snarl * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris * Matthew Wood as B1 / Super Battle Droids * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Mairghread Scott Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "The Mutiny" Preview Bucket's List - "The Mutiny" Screenshots S2 E14 Galleon.jpg S2 E14 Sidon.jpg S2 E14 Sidon, Kragan & Drell.jpg S2 E14 Kragan, Gork & pirate.jpg S2 E14 Leoz, Doza, Kragan, Skreek & security droid.jpg S2 E14 Neeku, Doza & Kaz.jpg S2 E14 Kaz, Kragan, Neeku, Skreek & pirate.jpg S2 E14 Synara & Kaz.jpg S2 E14 Neeku, B1 & super battle droid.jpg S2 E14 Kragan, Skreek & Neeku.jpg S2 E14 Leoz, Kragan, Gork, Skreek & super battle droids.jpg S2 E14 Synara, Neeku & Kaz.jpg S2 E14 B1, Neeku, Synara & Kaz.jpg S2 E14 Kaz.jpg S2 E14 Gork, Valik, Skreek, Kragan, Doza, 4D-M1N, Leoz, Yeager, super battle droids & pirate.jpg S2 E14 Neeku, B1 & Kaz.jpg S2 E14 Gork, B1, Skreek & Kragan.jpg S2 E14 Yeager, Neeku, Kaz, 4D-M1N, Synara, Doza, B1, Kragan & super battle droids.jpg Concept Art 215 Sidon Ithano's blaster.jpg 215 Sidon Ithano.jpg 215 Sidon Ithano's ship exterior.jpg 215 Sidon Ithano's ship exterior (2).jpg 215 Sidon Ithano's ship cockpit, lift, and back.jpg 215 Sidon Ithano's ship underneath.jpg 215 Asteroid.jpg 215 Sidon Ithano's ship.jpg 215 Asteroid (2).jpg 215 Asteroid landing.jpg 215 Hangar.jpg 215 Battle droid transport.jpg Bucket's List # Bricktastic Designs: Sidon Ithano's ship makes its first full appearance in this episode. To fully design the ship, artists used a back view from Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and a LEGO version as a guide. # Secret Meeting: In this episode, Kragan Gorr and Sidon Ithano needed a secret location for their shady deals. The design team came up with a remote, icy asteroid, perfect for pirate schemes! # Better Battle Droids: "The Mutiny" features B1 battle droids with an upgraded look, including more details and some mix-and-match parts. But like battle droids of old, they still say "Roger, roger." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2